<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ojalá el mañana existiera by Toshibabysan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827149">Ojalá el mañana existiera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshibabysan/pseuds/Toshibabysan'>Toshibabysan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Suicidio, depresión, violencia de género</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshibabysan/pseuds/Toshibabysan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día salí de casa.... un día salí de casa para no volver.</p><p>“Espero que mis últimas palabras sean las primeras para alguien”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ojalá el mañana existiera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las voces  te ensordecen, te enloquecen, te acorralan. Se entrecorta tu respiración, tu pecho se contrae de una manera dolorosa, quieres que todo se detenga pero cuando lo hace todo se vuelve silencio… el silencio es peor que la voces.</p><p>El gris es un color pero no se percibe como tal, los colores son brillantes, son diversos, llegan a todas partes pero el gris, el gris no tiene nada de especial, es solo monotonía y aún así es el tono de tus paredes, del lugar donde vives, del lugar que alguna vez fue hogar pero hoy, hoy no lo es.<br/>
Salí de casa un día, recuerdo haber despertado con dolor de cabeza, no quería ir a la escuela pero ese día tenía un examen. Puedo escuchar los gritos de mi mamá diciéndome que no iba a llegar a tiempo, puedo sentir el suave tacto de la mejilla de mamá contra mis labios del último beso que le dí, si hubiera sabido que sería el último me habría tomado el tiempo del mundo. </p><p>En mi memoria puedo escuchar las risas de mis amigos, el sabor de la manzana que le robe a mi amiga en la lengua, el dolor de mi estómago, las lágrimas en mis ojos y el color rojo de mis mejillas. Mis días eran grises, salvo por el rayo de luz que traían a mi vida esos pequeños momentos, aquella gente que me había aceptado con los brazos abiertos, con quienes podía ser yo misma, pensar, decir y hacer lo que quisiera sin tener miedo de que se alejaran. Si hubiera sabido que era el último día que podría reír con ellos, les hubiera dicho lo agradecida que estaba  por darme la fuerza para seguir luchando. Todavía puedo sentir el sol en mi piel y el sudor resbalando por mi frente mientras caminaba por la banqueta, el sonido de unas llantas chirriando por el asfalto inundó mis oídos y todo se vuelvió negro, debí pensar que preferia el gris, debí estar nerviosa y asustada, debí deseear regresar en el tiempo para haber aceptado el aventón a mi casa, sin embargo, no recuerdo mucho de ese momento, inundaba en mis sentidos el silencio, por una vez en mi vida estuve agradecida del silencio. Supongo que tuve suerte, a diferencia de muchas otras mujeres, cuando me soltaron en medio de la carretera, mi cuerpo se desplomó sin fuerza alguna, pero más que mi cuerpo fue mi espíritu. </p><p>Había luchado toda mi vida contra las voces en mi cabeza diciéndome lo insuficiente que era pero hasta ellas estaban calladas, hasta ellas sabían que no había sido nuestra culpa y aún así se sentía como si lo fuera. </p><p>Recuerdo la voz angustiada de una mujer, recuerdo haberle dicho que me dejara bañarme, recuerdo haber llorado en la ducha y haberle entregado una carta. Recuerdo haber salido de esa casa y cerrar los ojos para no abrirlos nunca más. Supongo que mamá lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, que papá se volvió loco de impotencia, que mi familia lamentaba mi decisión, que mis amigos lo entendieron a la perfección. Supongo que mi abuela publicó en el periodico la carta como le pedí.</p><p> Entendí que en mi vida no había esperanza pero que podía darle esperanza a los demás a través de ella, entendí que había personas afuera en el mundo que se sentían como yo, que se sintieron como yo. Quería que mis últimas palabras fueran las primeras para alguien, quería que la gente entendiera.<br/>
La depresión es una enfermedad silenciosa, astuta y solitaria, luchas contra ella en silencio, a veces la gente gana, a veces la gente pierde. En algunas ocasiones, recibes ayuda y todos tus pequeños pero grandes esfuerzos son reconocidos, en otras, solo te puedes hundir más en la oscuridad hasta que desapareces. Yo desaparecí, pero no fue porque me rindieran sin luchar, no fue porque era cobarde. Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan valiente como en ese momento, el valor que requería para tomar esa decisión fue lo último que mi espíritu pudo dar. </p><p>El abuso, es un secreto a voces, es una guerra constante. Recuerdo con claridad las noticias de aquellas mujeres manifestándose por las que ya no podían hacerlo, espero que también lo hagan por mi. Recuerdo haber pensado lo valientes que eran y haberme sentido avergonzada por apoyar en silencio, espero que la gente que puede lo haga a gritos.</p><p>Espero que la gente recuerde mis palabras por un buen tiempo, y que encuentren fuerzas en ellas. No te rindas, puedo entender lo difícil que es, las pocas ganas que tienes de levantarte de la cama, pero no estás solo, porque cualquiera que sea el lugar donde esté ahora, yo siempre me alegraré cuando tomes un baño después de días o cuando pases más de una semana sin llorar por las noches. Estaré allí cuando cumplas tus sueños y cuando puedas sonreír sin ninguna preocupación. Acariciaré tu cabeza cuando esta esté en silencio, tomaré tu mano para llevarte a casa y limpiaré la suciedad de tu cuerpo, escucharé con orgullo cuando les digas a tus hijos que siempre deben respetar a la mujer, sonreirle a la gente y ayudar a quienes lo necesiten. Descansaré en paz, cuando la esperanza camine en las calles, habiendo aprendido del ayer.<br/>
Ojalá existiera un hubiera, para poder partir sin ningún arrepentimiento, pero el hubiera no existe.<br/>
Espero, como mi último deseo, que las personas puedan apreciar la vida con todos sus colores y matices, de la manera en la que lo haré de ahora en adelante.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Salí de casa un día, recuerdo haber abierto los ojos después de una pesadilla y cerrarlos de inmediato por la luz cegadora, la voz de mamá diciendo que no asistiría  a la escuela, que había justificado mi examen, el dulce tacto de sus labios en mi frente  y la calidez invadiendo mi pecho, estaba en mi hogar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>